Win And Lose
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Seorang gadis yang stress karena kalah melawan Pokémon Trainer terkuat, Red, berusaha membalas dendam atas kekalahannya. Oneshot. Enjoy.  Yélløw


**oke, akhirnya selesai fanfic ini -w-**

**Enjoy!**

**~Yélløw**

* * *

~~~~~~Win And Lose~~~~~~

Tidak tahan lagi

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini? Kenapa? Aku adalah juara di Johto. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa kalah darinya?

Aku menghabiskan 3 tahun berlatih. Weedle lamaku sudah menjadi Beedrill. Munchlax sudah menjadi Snorlax. Pichu sudah menjadi Raichu. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa aku kalah darinya?

Hari ini hari senin tanggal 23 Agustus. Ini adalah tahun kedua sejak hari kekalahan ku pada laki-laki itu. Tepat hari ini sejak hari yang pahit itu.

Pokemon Trainer Red

Nama yang sederhana, namun terlalu pahit untuk diucapkan dan terlalu sakit untuk diingat.

Dengan langkah berat, aku berjalan kearah dapur. Perutku memberontak liar, meminta untuk diisi sesuatu. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak memikirkan orang itu. Aku melihat sekeliling banyak sekali peralatan dapur, pikirku. Ada sendok, garpu, piring, dan…

Pandanganku berhenti di sebuah benda. Benda yang berkilau. Otomatis tanganku mengambil benda itu.

Sebilah pisau. Tajam dan Halus.

Seketika aku menyeringai. Entah mengapa aku berpikir seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terkuat. Lebih kuat dari yang inilah yang harus ku lakukan.

Ternyata benar, untuk menjadi yang terkuat, diperlukan pengorbanan.

Aku mengendarai Pidgeotku. Terbang menuju Gunung Silver. Pisau terselip di tasku. Aku akan menjadi yang terkuat. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

Kau akan mati, Red.

* * *

Kami mendarat di bibir gua Gunung Silver. Aku memanggil kembali Pidgeot kedalam Pokéballnya.

Aku masuk kedalam gua. Terus mendaki. Aku tidak akan berhenti, aku akan menjadi pokemon trainer yang terkuat.

Dan, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di puncak. Aku menunduk memandangi salju putih, yang nanti akan berubah menjadi merah darah.

Sekali lagi aku menyeringai, memandangi laki-laki itu. Seperti biasa, dia hanya berdiri mematung memandangi langit hitam yang bertabur bintang.

Aku mengambil pisau yang terselip di tasku dan mengacungkannya. Dengan pelan aku berjalan. Pelan, tak bersuara. Hanya ada suara angina yang dapat membuat bulu romamu berdiri; cocok sekali untuk membunuh seseorang.

"apa kau mencoba membunuhku?"

Dengan kaget, aku menghentikan langkahku. Pisau yang tergenggam erat di tanganku terjatuh. Apa Red yang pendiam barusan mengatakan sesuatu?. "bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanyaku mencoba menenangkan diri.

Red kembali diam mematung. "JAWAB!" teriakku sambil memungut pisau yang terjatuh.

"karena aku tahu kau akan datang kesini, Cynthia" jawabnya datar, tak beremosi. Bagaimana dia bisa ingat namaku? Padahal sudah 2 tahun kami tidak bertemu…

"Aku masih ingat, 2 tahun lalu ada gadis yang bersemangat untuk mengalahkan ku. Aku masih ingat suaranya" lanjutnya, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menerawang.

"Sudah cukup! Kau telah menghancurkan hidupku! Kini, aku akan mengambil nyawamu!" Teriakku. Berlari kearahnya dengan pisau yang diacungkan.

Dengan cepat dia mencengkram tangan kananku yang memegang pisau. "Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi yang terkuat jika kau seperti ini" ujarnya datar.

Kini aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Matanya merah berkilat dan rambutnya hitam pekat.

"Le-Pas-Kan!" kataku sambil memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkramannya yang kuat.

"Meskipun kau membunuhku, kau tidak akan menjadi yang terkuat"

Mataku melebar mendengar kata-katanya. Pisau yang kupegang erat terjatuh, bersamaan dengan air mata yang bergulir turun deras. "a…aku… tidak akan menjadi yang…terkuat?"

Red melepas cengkramannya. "Kau harus bertanding dengan adil" ujarnya.

Air mataku bergulir deras, jatuh dari mataku dan membasahi pipiku. "maaf kan aku Red…a-aku sudah bertindak bodoh…" kataku terisak.

"ayolah, jangan menangis, bukankah kau ingin menjadi yang terkuat?" tanyanya sambil mengusap air mataku dengan sapu tangan merah dinginnya. Aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku dengan lengan bajuku.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertarung?" tantangnya. Aku mengangguk tegas. "aku tidak akan kalah sekarang!" kataku yakin.

Dan akhirnya, aku mendapat kemenangan pertamaku melawan Red.


End file.
